


Where You Belong

by Marshmalloween



Series: Captain America and Agent 15 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 18+, A Little Bit Of Dark Element, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Steve Rogers, Multiple Orgasms, Mutant Powers, NSFW, Naive Reader, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Sex, agent reader, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Steve Rogers takes a liking to a certain young, naive Agent. It’s been his personal mission to make her cave in and knew where she belongs to.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Captain America and Agent 15 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905082
Comments: 23
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/gifts).



> This is for30 Days of Chris Challenge (on Tumblr). Kind of my second attempt writing Steve Rogers and I tries to explore how to write slightly Dark or more dominant Steve (still not successful thou). When I made this, I haven’t write fanfic in a long time, so it might be Lil bit rusty? haha. Thank you to the lovely @beckzorz for helping me with this piece, both betaing and give me some advice ❤️. Heavily inspired by The Weeknd - Where You Belong.

Steve sways with the music in the ballroom, his dancing ability has leveled up after his brief trip to the past to meet his love, or so what he thought it was. “So…this is your first doll?" 

"You could say that—honey,” she replies sweetly, although there’s still a hint of hesitation in her voice. Like she was unsure.

Steve’s left fingers can’t help but wonder at her back. Both to calm her and tease her. The dress she wore tonight is magnificent. A long backless burgundy velvet gown that fit her perfectly. Accentuate her body form. 

“I saw them. Should we sway closer?” Her eyes spark with excitement looking at Steve under that long lashes. 

Steve can’t help a chuckle as he preened down at her. “Eager, aren’t we?” A sharp nod from her and Steve let her lead the way. 

They slowly get closer to the target. Steve takes a closer look to check the target appearance. A black tux with a silver and black cufflink that has a sword pattern. Steve got who he’s aiming for.

“Let’s have some drinks, doll,” Steve said as he saw the target and his plus one-stop dancing and headed to the bar section. When they stop dancing, Steve releases her left hand as it interlaces, but his right hand stays at her back. Slowly oh so slowly, Steve let his fingers feel the smooth skin of her spine as it roams down to settle at the swell of her hips, possessively. 

Steve sits next to the target at the bar and asks for two glasses of whiskey. Steve purposely shows his watch as he raises the glass and glances at the target. 

“That’s a Louis Moinet Meteoris?” the target blurted. 

Steve smiled. “Yes, it is. You have observant eyes. I am Chris.” Steve smiled and extended his right hand for a shake. The target welcomed Steve and clasped his hand and shook it. 

“Stephan Hult.” He said with a thick accent, smiling at Steve eagerly. “I believe this is not your first time with this type of auction?” Stephan said.

“Honestly, this is the first time after, I am not sure, how long, darling?” Steve turned to his partner tonight.

“Two years, honey.” Her right fingers trail at the front of Steve’s tux. She eyed Stephan and his lady up and down.

Stephan introduces himself and the lady he brings to the party, named Louisa. Before the mission, Steve and the Agent have done some debriefing, that’s including every person the target linked with. And Louisa is nothing more than arm candy for Stephan. 

“So, are you planning to bring home the tiara?” Stephan tries to gauge Steve’s reaction. 

“Yes. My fiance said she wants it. Aren’t you, doll?” Steve smiled at the Agent next to him. She smiles at Steve, her eyes crinkle with excitement as she nodded at him.

"Chris said this tiara belongs to Princess Katharina and this tiara is adorned with an emerald in it. My birthstone,“ she coed. Steve can feel that adrenaline every time she looks at him with those curious and somewhat innocent eyes. He can’t resist those plump lips. As a result, Steve leans down and kisses her lips. He smirked as she blinked, quickly returning to the work mode.

Stephan smiled widely. "Well, lovebirds, we will see who’s gonna bring home that tiara. Louisa also wanted me to bring that tiara home.” Stephan turned to Louisa that didn’t speak any words and just smiled at them. 

“Well—see you at the auction room in an hour.” Steve smiled and left the target and his company alone.

***

The auction has a limited participant and mostly attended by a wealthy jewelry collector. However, some businessmen also attended to widen their connection. They sat at the arranged auction chair in the room, ready to bid. Next to them, a couple from a French home designer chat animatedly in their language. 

“Did you see them, doll?” Steve whispers in her left ear. Steve knew that his action had somewhat interfered with the concentration of his partner tonight, or his doll. That’s what he insists he calls her. It will feel more natural that way, Steve’s reason. He can see the hair at the back of her neck standing, making him eager to toy with her more. 

“At 9 o'clock, honey.” She said calmly. She put her left hand on top of Steve’s knee and leaned her body slightly at his broad chest. The extravagant diamond sat on her ring finger, showing that she’s taken and not some arm candy for the public to see. 

“Are you ready?” Steve continued. His right hand slipped at the back of her body and sneaked to hug her side. His finger absentmindedly plays with the exposed skin of her thigh. Steve has a say in choosing both his and her dress for the mission. His first priority is an elegant dress with a high side slit, absolutely for maneuver reasons he said. Backless and curve-hugging style is a plus for him, easy on the eyes. 

“Absolutely.” She replied, looking at Steve without blinking with that sparkling eyes. 

The auction ran smoothly. Steve raised his hand a couple times to bid for the tiara. Stephen also does the same. There’s one moment when the electricity in the room was off. Everyone was kind of panicking, and Steve is ready if some action will need to be done sooner rather than later. Luckily, not more than 10 seconds passed; the backup electricity was on, and the tiara was still safe inside the podium’s glass box. The glass box apparently has some anti-theft defense, as an extra sophisticated metal encapsulated the tiara, making it rooted to the podium. The organizer tries to calm down everyone and explain all the precautions to protect the tiara. 

The auction continued, and the tiara was finally sold to a billionaire from the Scandinavian country for $13 million. The organizer saluted the bidder, and they took some ceremonial pictures before ending the auction. Some of the attendants are still mingling with each other, but Steve decides it’s a good start to tail the target. 

***

A simple click of the lightswitch, revealing two uninvited guests in Stephan hotel room.

“Didn’t know that you possess that power. It must be easy for you to open any kind of safety box.” Steve mocked Stephan as he sat calmly at one of the chairs inside Stephan’s hotel room. 

“I understand why the director wants Scarlet Witch for the mission, Captain.” she hummed lightly. She sat on Steve’s lap. Right arm snake around Steve’s neck while the left one interlace with his hand on her knee. 

“Do you think you can’t handle him, agent?” Steve said coolly. 

“Hmm… I am not that confident if he fights me with his power, Captain. After all, he is a mutant.”

“I understand. I don’t want your silky smooth skin scratched. How about I spare you some dull time and let me handle this man? Surely you know the proposition, right, doll?”

She tenses a little bit, but quickly composed herself. “As sweet as the offer to finish the mission without even breaking a sweat sounds, I don’t think I am ready for the proposition you said, Captain.”

“Suit yourself, Agent. I will enjoy the show.” Steve said, still sitting on the chair. 

Stephan throws the glass box that has the tiara in it across the room. He put a stance and concentrated. He released a series of small explosive energy towards her, and she easily avoided the attack. She might not have a superpower, but she is confident in her one-on-one combat. With a quick maneuver, she was already in front of him. As Stephan ready to blow some energy into her, she is already one step ahead. She blocked his wrist and gave an elbow straight to his pretty face. A curse escaped his mouth as he backed out.

Stephan sent another small energy, and it hit her square in the stomach. He threw her and made her back hit the wall. She let out a small cough as she tried to stand. 

Steve tense, looking at her as she crouches on the floor. “You need a help agent?" 

"Not yet, Captain.” She replied curtly.

“I don’t know any of you, but I won’t hesitate to kill both of you with my energy,” Stephan said arrogantly. 

He must not know avengers, then Steve thought. 

“Stephan Hult, or should I call you Stephan Petrović? Born in Sweden 38 years ago and left by his parents at one of the orphanages.” She sauntered back to Stephan. She tries to avoid every attack he made.

“Grown to be, let’s said, a charismatic man and climb up his way with important socialites in Europe. Never knew he had some power later until in his late teen, a mutant. Use the power specifically for stealing expensive jewelry and art.” She stopped until she was just 6 feet away from him. 

Surprised can be seen in Stephan’s face. He was stunned. 

“Has the power to manipulate some energy, especially something related to electricity or lightning. Somehow it worked in favor of opening a safety box that used a series of numbers in it. No matter how hard it is.” She wiped off a trickle of blood from the side of her mouth. 

“Too bad it wasn’t accompanied by any good training. You might be a powerful mutant, but you’re a clumsy one." 

The look on Stephan’s face was anger. "Shut up, bitch. I will kill you first.” he screams as he jumps to attack her. 

She pulled out two sharp daggers from the holster of her leg and threw it at Stephan. One stabbed him on his left upper body, the other landed on his wrist. 

Stephan let out a scream of pain as the dagger incapacitated him in an instant. He fell on the floor, struggling. Shortly some blood ran, flowed out from his chest and right palm.

“Don’t move too much, or the botulinum toxin will worsen your condition,” she said coolly.

Steve clapped as he saw Stephan lying in the hotel room. “I am impressed, agent." 

He stood up and put both his hands inside his pocket. "It looks like I am the one who doesn’t need to break a sweat tonight.”

“Let’s go back to our hotel room. Interpol is here. We can leave the rest to them.” Steve whispers in her ear as he stands next to you. With a nod, she pulled the two daggers from Stephan’s body and left the hotel room.

***

The hotel provided for them is exquisite. It has a spacious and elegant cave style. A king-sized bed greeted them as both Steve and Agent 15 entered the bedroom. Steve was high with adrenaline as he didn’t do anything strenuous today. 

He unclasped his bow tie and started to unbutton his white shirt. 

“Here, let me.” She helps Steve by bringing his tux to the dressing room and closet space behind the bedroom. 

Steve follows her immediately. Chest bared as his hand brought the white shirt and bow tie with him. He throws it in the hampers as he continues to undress to the boxer, in front of her. 

“Agent, why don’t you join me in the plunge pool on the private terrace? I already asked for room service, and an extra wine for both of us.” His voice was authoritative and didn’t leave any room for a protest. As he saw a small nod, he left her to go to the small pool in their private suite. 

Not long after that, room service enters their suite and brings food and wine for them to enjoy. The food and wine laid out entirely on the dinner table in the small private terrace. When room service exits their suit, she unclasped her satin robe, leaving her with a simple two piece black bikinis. 

Steve let out a low growl, as his eyes drank in the silhouette of her perfect body. The dim light from the candles gives a sensual impression without her even trying. 

She walked to the plunging pools, bringing two glasses and a bottle of wine. Steve smiles and shifts slightly to make room so she can sit next to him inside the pool. Steve welcomes her and helps with the wine. He poured half a full glass of wine for both of them. 

“For the success of our mission tonight. And of course, for your first breakthrough mission, agent.” Steve said as he clinked his glass with her.

She smiled at Steve, face full of adoration as she was being praised by her mentor. Both of them talk about past missions they’ve done. Steve especially talked about Ultron when he heard her involvement in one of Tony’s AI projects. 

Steve pours another glass of wine for both of them as they slowly enjoy the warm water of the pool. Food was forgotten. Steve’s left-hand sneaks out behind her back, and slowly he corners her in the water. She can’t help but tilted her chin up to look at Steve, his dark blue eyes drowning her. He looked her deeply in the eyes as he set his wine glass aside, followed by hers. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to consider my proposition, doll?" 

She gulped at Steve’s intense gaze. "I—I am ashamed that this small gossip concerns you, Cap—S- Steve.”

“Surely, it’s not something to be ashamed of, like you said,” Steve replied. “But trust me, I can make it a lot better for you. Heaven on earth." 

Steve raised his hands to her face, gently cupping it. He lowered his mouth to her as his lips gently touched her, testing the water. If he feels any rejection, he will go with plan b, and he isn’t looking forward to it. 

As he didn’t meet with any resistance from her, Steve boldly nuzzled her neck. She involuntarily closed her eyes as her skin left hot by Steve’s teeth, nipping at her skin. Her breath was ragged as she tried to balance her stand in the pool. She put her hands to rest on Steve’s chest as he continued leaving hot kisses on her neck. 

"I—-I accept your proposition, Steve.” Her defense is crumbling. Call it naivety.

With a slight chuckle, Steve can’t help but feel the excitement. He slid one knee between her leg, eyes following the trickles of water from her neck to the valley of her breast.

He grasped her chin and tilted it up to look at him, “So, do you want it? Do you want me to teach you how it’s actually done with a person?”

She licked her lips and looked at Steve, but avoided eye contact as she lowered her gaze quickly and nodded. 

Steve went back to her lips, and kissed her. without any resistance, he slid his tongue into her mouth. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, widening her lips as she tried to reciprocate Steves’s passion. He kissed her hard, and his left hand squeezed her ass in the water, and this time she responded, accidentally biting Steve’s lower lip.

“Did you just bite me?” Steve let out a growl. 

She was terrified, she wanted to apologize but ended up with a yelp as Steve threw her on his shoulder, exited the pools. Steve stride was extensive, and both of them back in the bedroom suit immediately. Steve throws her at the bed and eyes her wet body up and down. Her simple two-piece black bikini clings to her like a second skin. He can see the silhouette of her nipples hardened.

“Stripped.” Steve command. 

“Yes, Captain.” She quickly stood up from the bed and peeled off her bikini. If there’s nervousness, she didn’t let it show. Before she stood at attention, Steve took her by the waist, and slowly he started kissing her again. 

They were both kissing each other as Steve’s big hands trail at the back of her spine. She was starting to mimic what Steve’s doing to her as she began to claw at Steve’s lower back. They felt each other’s bodies with their hands, mapping, memorizing each other’s skin. Their tongues were intertwined, but Steve claimed dominance quickly. 

They parted for breath, and Steve can see her pupil dilated, his probably the same. 

“Does it feel good when I touch you like this?” Steve said as his left-hand palmed the swell of her ass. His right hand grabbed at the back of her hair and pushed her head upward, angling it towards Steve’s heated eyes. 

She let out a whimper as her body reacted to Steve’s callous hands. 

“Does it, doll?" 

And oh escaped her plump lips as Steve’s left palms moved from her ass, fingers slowly tracing at her wet lower lips. 

"Answer me.” Steve’s rough voice sends chills down her spine.

“Yes—oh yes—” she let out a whimper as Steve continued up to her clit and made a circular motion. Her hands both grip on Steve’s biceps tightly. 

Steve stops his ministration. “On your back on the bed, doll." 

She follows Steve’s instructions, crawled and shimmied further up the bed, making her frame so small on top of the king-size bed 

"Have you ever had a man’s tongue in you before, doll?” Steve’s ask. She shook her head. She looks so cute when she bite her lower lips, eyeing Steve with anticipation. 

Steve drank in the sight of her naked body. Her firm breast with hard nipples begging to be licked. Toned legs spread a little, and the most beautiful pussy was there, bare for his eyes only. 

Steve licked his lips as he drank at the sight of her folds. He slowly crawls on the bed and positions his head in between her legs. 

She squirmed as Steve buried his face. He starts by licking the length of her slit, from the entrance up to her little clit. 

A little moan escaped her mouth as she tried to bite her lips. Prevent her from being vocal. Steve locked her tight with both of his hands as he looked up at her. He dragged his tongue slowly through her lower lips and clamped at her clit, making her squirmed and gasped. 

“Ahh— Cap—Steve I—” she mewled and shuddered as Steve probed inside her tight opening. 

“Mmmm,” Steve made an up and down movement repeatedly with his tongue, teasing her. He hummed as he got her completely in control, rambling and panting his name.

Steve levels up the game by inserting his index fingers on her entrance. The action making her squeal from pleasure and the pain.

“Fuck, you are so tight, doll,” Steve growled as he inserted another. He continued to finger her pussy and then twisted it, pressed slightly upward. 

Steve’s fingers work in tandem as he resumes his lap on her clit, devouring her. 

Her fingers started to comb the back of Steve’s long brown hair as her hip started to jump up on its own. Her pussy starts to quiver as Steve sucks on her clit and fuck her with his fingers mercilessly. Her body suddenly tightened as she let out a scream while gripped at Steve’s hair roughly. Steve can feel his tongue flooded with her juices. He didn’t stop though, he let her ride her orgasm until her body slacks under his control, where she belongs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut ;)

Steve looked at her blissful state as her breathing finally slowed down. He licks her excessed juice from his fingers and comes up on the same level with her eyes. Strong arms situated next to her head on the bed.

  
Her hazy eyes fluttered open as Steve leaned in for a kiss. They parted as she swallowed and licked her lips, tasting herself. 

  
“Does it feel good, hmm? Does my tongue fuck you good?” Steve’s right hand swept down across her stomach, down to her pussy, and slapped it. 

She let out a surprised cry as the contact left her in ache. Steve’s behavior made her confused, but somewhat she doesn’t really hate it. Does she? Her trance was hampered by another slap, making her a whimpering mess. 

  
“Yes—Yes, it - it feels good.” She murmured breathlessly. She felt embarrassed that she likes it.

  
“Good. We are just starting, doll. The night is still young.” Steve said as he got off the bed. He quickly peeled off his speedo and let his cock spring free. 

  
Steve climbed back to the bed and tilted her head to look at him. Her breath hitched as she felt the weight of Steve’s cock near her opening. 

Steve languidly stroked her cock up and down her slit, gathered the juices from her. He loves her reaction every time the tip of his cock made contact with her clit. The shy moan came out of her lips like a prayer, made Steve stroke a little bit faster. She’s so wet and looked likely ready for Steve now. 

  
Steve hooks both of her legs. His cock in her opening, try to finally move to the main game. She instantaneously tensed when she felt the bulbous head began to enter her.

  
“Relax doll.”

  
“St— Steve I don’t think I—,”

  
“Sshhh—,” Steve ran his right hand up and down her thigh tenderly. 

  
“I know you are nervous and probably afraid, but trust me, the aftermath is more than worthwhile.” She huffed, pouting at Steve. Steve almost took pity on her, but he was determined to have her. 

Grimace can be seen on her face as Steve began to push in. A gasped that continues with a small cry escaped from her swollen lips as the sudden intrusion overwhelmed her.

Steve tried to restrain himself from suddenly thrust all his cock inside her. The tightness of her core made it really hard to slow things down. “Oh, fuck!” A surprised curse let out from Steve’s mouth as he continued to push in. 

  
Steve’s lower his upper body, jaw clenched as he concentrated between getting deeper and feeling the warmth of her inner walls. He either went all the painful way to slide inches by inches or just entered the rest of it. He chose the last one. Put her out of her misery, Steve’s reason. 

  
As Steve slides all the way in, he can feel the sharp bite of her teeth on his left shoulders. Both hands held Steve’s back as she muffled her scream in reflex. Steve is inside her, balls deep. Her body is still tense. Teeth and lips still attached to Steve’s left shoulder. There’s a euphoria bolster Steve’s pride of finally having her. 

  
Bracing himself, Steve let his left elbow and forearm down on the bed, supporting him. He made his right fingers travel down locating her clit, and started to flick and circle it. Steve’s wonder fingers helped make the pain ebb away as she released her bite on his shoulder, slowly breathing out. 

  
She let the back of her head lay on the mattress, next to Steve’s left palm. Finally, face to face, she let out a shaky breath as she confessed how her inside was so full, she’s overwhelmed. Steve praised how brave she was taking his cock; he ground his pelvis against her while still circling her sweet little nub. Made her folds wet lessened the intense feeling of Steve’s intrusion. 

  
The sensation of Steve’s rhythm on her most sensitive spot pulled different expressions out of her. He liked it when she gasped and whimpered out Steve’s name every time his fingers circled faster. Not that Steve didn’t like it when she tried to bite her lower lip every time Steve’s fingers switched to a lazy pace, she tortured her. 

  
Surprisingly he likes to take his time. It’s not like he was usually impatient when he did intercourse. It’s just that Steve always slept with more experienced partners in the past. The idea of deflowering someone never really crossed his mind until weeks ago. 

  
Steve focuses back on her face again. He can see the beads of sweat plastered on her forehead. Hairs sticking from perspiration. Face bare as she cleaned all her makeup from the mission before. She is definitely beautiful with makeup but even more when she’s without them. 

  
Purposefully, Steve’s dragged his cock out from her wet channel. He grunted as her inner walls clenched down on him. When the only thing left is Steve’s swollen head, he gently shoved himself in. 

  
She held her breath, anticipated what awaited her. When the feeling of pain like it was tearing her apart was replaced by a sudden sensation of pleasure? She can’t really pinpoint the exact sentiment, but she finally succumbed to it.

  
Steve repeated his action, but instead of pushed down, he let the bulbous of his cock move in circular motion near her entrance. Alternated with his fingers punishment on her clit. The movement made her squirm underneath Steve. 

  
When he plunged back into her, her moan broke. Her breasts swayed as the hard thrust shook her body. Steve’s cock started to slide in and out of her slowly, trying to find the rhythm. As her body became more and more responsive, Steve commanded her to put her fingers to work. 

He bracketed her, both hands situated next to her head. “Fuck, you are so tight!” Steve cursed. It’s not common for the Captain to curse. After all, he’s the walking righteous personification of America, and she has mixed feelings because she’s the one who caused this. 

  
“Look at me, doll.” Steve’s body tower over her, he wanted her to focus on him. She fought to open her eyes; she’s not aware she closed. Those once sparkling orbs now changed into a submissive shade darker, pupils enlarged, and hazy. 

  
“That’s my good girl, rub your clit for me.” Steve encouraged her. She did as she was told. Her left fore and middle fingers wandered to the sensitive nub. She let out a small gasp as the sensation tingled her, instantaneously made her eyes flutter closed. 

  
She can feel something build up in her lower abdomen. Steve’s lazy thrust, coupled with her fingers on her clit makes her aware of what’s gonna happen. A soft whine coming from her pouty lips as Steve encouraged her to rub her clit faster. Her body suddenly tensed, and her legs shook as a fresh liquid started to gush out of her folds and coated Steve’s cock. 

  
This is the first time Steve has felt the sensation of her inner walls, almost literally suffocated him. He was mid-thrust his cock inside her when she started quivering from her high. The liquid that trailed down from her opening down to her other hole was so much that Steve pulled out and immediately feasted over her juice. Her body squirmed as Steve lapped on her. She let out a surprised high pitched moan when Steve’s tongue trailed down to her puckered opening—fisted her fingers on his longer-brown locks. 

  
Feeling satisfied, Steve changed his position. Spread her knees wide apart, Steve sat his hips down on his heels. Kneeling in front of her, Steve pinned her, folded in half. “Clasp your hands under your thigh doll, spread those beautiful legs for me.” Still, in a daze, she did what Steve commanded her to do, albeit more slowly. 

  
Steve didn’t need to wait any longer as he thrust back into her tight welcoming core. Another moan escaped from her pretty lips as Steve’s plunged into her, deep. As Steve changed his rhythm from slow to harder, her breasts bounced in a luscious way. He started to pay attention to the heavy globe in front of his eyes. Round and heavy, nipples erect, begging to be pinched and suck. 

  
Wetting his lips, Steve positioned his palm under her breast. Amazed at how beautiful it looks, he pinched it. Her whimper made Steve stare at her face, down to his fingers on her nipples and the place where his cock forced balls deep into her wet pussy. It looks like she loves the attention Steve’s given to her nipples as her small ahh never faltered every time Steve thrust in, while simultaneously pinching and pulling it. 

  
The wet sound of her body and Steve in unison was so filthy, she shied away and covered her face with her left palm.“ No—put your hand back under your thigh.” Steve’s voice was serious, commanding her. “Fuck, this sweet pussy of yours clamping down on me every time I pull at your nipples." 

  
Steve put his left hand at the back of her neck.” Look at that.“ Steve growled. Steve craned the back of her neck. Let her get a better view of his cock thrust in and out of her, fast and hard. Her inner walls clenched as the scene instantly heightened the pressure inside of her belly. 

  
"Oh—god—” Without warning, a rush of intense release came over her. She bit her lip to hold back a loud moan as her body trembled, clutched the bedsheets. Steve cursed as her inner muscles tried to milk him. But he didn’t stop. He continued his thrust and rode out her third orgasm that night. 

  
“How’s heaven, baby doll?” Steve’s chuckled. She feels lightheaded. She didn’t realize Steve even talked to her. She can’t put something coherent to words as the movement of Steve’s cock still heightened her sensory. Still pant, she clawed at Steve’s biceps, legs rested, limped on the mattress. 

  
His stamina didn’t falter as he kept drilling into her wetness. Steve’s always a man on a mission, although his first aim was perfectly executed, he still has another target to complete. It’s to make her come again; she’s passed out. 

  
Steve lowered his body and started kissing her. Tongue and teeth sloppily seek heat out of each other. Fingers interlaced, as sweats fogging any sense left. Like a machine himself, Steve thrust became rhythmic and powerful as he tried to get another orgasm out of her.

  
Steve sneak his left fingers down, finding her clit. He started to rub it insistently. Her eyes fluttered, and she moaned but immediately sucked her lower lip in an attempt to suppress it. He knows she’s not very vocal, but Steve’s very determined to change that as he quickly slapped her clit. He encouraged her to let go and moan as loud as she wanted. 

She sobbed.“ Ss—Stev—e ugh,” eyes in concentration as she tried, plead for Steve to stop.“—I —can’t," 

  
"Yes. Yes, you can.” Steve said, encouraging her as he leaned in and kissed the top of her head affectionately. Her body instinctively always reacted to his command, and that’s what he likes the most when he is in control. He bowed his body and bent down, took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucked at it hungrily. Her palms trailed down from Steve’s back and down to his hips. She clawed at Steve’s ass as her body fought another orgasm.

  
He grunted as he felt her inner walls start to react on his quick hard stab. “Fuck doll, so good for me. Yes, yes— I know you’re almost there. Squeeze my hard cock with that tight little pussy. Take all of my fucking cum." 

  
_I’m in control, when you give me your body, yeah_

_I feel our souls burnin’ up when I’m, inside of you and I_

_And I ‘ma leave a mark, just to remind you_

_Where you belong, baby_

_Give me your all, scream as loud as you want_

  
She mewled and let out a loud moan as her whole body stiffened. She feels the air in her lungs ripped through her body as the wave of her orgasm washed away her consciousness. Steve cursed as he continued to thrust balls deep as he almost had his release. Followed with some fast solid stroke, Steve’s cock swelled inside her. He plowed as deep as he could and let out a loud grunt through his gritted teeth as he began to cum. Cock twitched as a mass of hot liquid painted inside her walls. 

  
_I don’t have to remind you (don’t have to remind you) oh, (I don’t have to) oh_

_I don’t_

  
_Where you belong_

_Where you belong_

_Where you belong_

_Where you belong_

_Where you belong (oh)_

_Where you belong (tell me)_

_Where you belong_

_Where you belong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are really appreciated. Let me know what you think about this ❤️
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers takes a liking to a certain young a naive Agent. It’s been his personal mission to make her cave in and knew where she belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for @jtargaryen18 30 Days of Chris Challenge! This is post Endgame, no one dies! and Steve comes back to the present. Thank you for beckzorz and @LizzyGal for giving me their first impression so I can somewhat improve <3 However all grammatical errors are mine and I don’t think I double-check on this one, I just need to get this story out of my head lol :) This last chapter might be quite unexpected but this is the way I plan this short story in the first place. Maybe I should make this as an epilogue instead? but anyway I do have another sequel for this one. Heavily inspired by The Weeknd - Where You Belong.

Steve pulled the comforter over her naked body. He cleaned the excess of their lovemaking before he left to clean himself. Steve knew there should be no problem doing unprotected sex as a fellow Avengers. It’s somewhat mandatory for The Avengers to use birth control. Although not all of the agents involved in missions or undercover would have sex with a target. However, prevention in any way possible that will hinder their work needed to be calculated. Indeed all of them were provided with the best healthcare the world has.

Steve put a pair of clean boxers and strolled out to the private terrace. He took the bottle of wine that they left near the pool and drank it straight from the bottle. The gush of wind sobered up his mind. Not that he’s drunk or can get drunk with just a regular wine anyway.

Planned on having some downtime with his favorite Agent, Steve got back to the suit with the wine still in hand. He still has some reports to do, but he might as well do it when both are back in the tower. He already plotted something in his head. 

The vibration from his mobile phone made Steve let out a loud sighed. He knew who’s calling. Steve lazily picked up his phone that was situated in the nightstand and swiped the green button.“ Nick,” he chugged some wine and sat on top of the comforter. His bareback rested on the headboard.

“How’s the mission?” The faint sound of Furry’s voice from the small thin box-shaped devices made his eyes trained to the warm body next to him. 

“A success.”

“How’s her performance?”

“Good,” Steve looked at her blissful face.“ I would like to say I’m impressed, Nick. I didn’t break a sweat for this mission.” Steve ran his fingers through the soft of her hair. Carefully not to wake her up.

He remembered the first time he met her a couple years ago. He projected that they’ll work together someday, but he wouldn’t think they would end up in the same bed fast forward later. Well, it didn’t really cross his mind until months ago.

\- 

_Steve sauntered to the meeting room. He just finished his early jog and a shower. Can’t have a sweaty body and go straight to a meeting, couldn’t we? Steve felt great, energetic even._

_After he decided to go back to the past and stay, Steve could say he was slightly disappointed. He came to the point where he realized that the past was not what he wanted. He feels that he could do better, and after coming back, Steve felt unstoppable. Steve also realized something might have changed in him, but it doesn’t make him scared of himself, it thrills him. Steve never had that feeling again, the passion, the desire he had in the past with the British Agent._

_“Rogers.” Fury waited inside the meeting room, greeting Steve with his usual eyepatch and black leather coat._

_“Nick,” Steve replied, taking a seat in front of Fury._

_“I assume you have read all the documents for the mission next month?” Fury continues, looking at Steve with that piercing eye._

_“Yes. I am ready. I think Wanda will join us in a minute?"_

_"Ah… about that, Wanda won’t join you for this mission.”_

_“Excuse me?"_

_"The Scarlet witch was sent an hour ago with Vision for another mission. It’s a short note decision."_

_Steve huffed, annoyed at Fury. Well, it’s not like he can’t do the mission on his own. But he needs someone to fill the facade and compliment the mission. Wanda has been talked about this mission, specifically. Mostly because the target has some extraordinary skills._

_"I get it. I can go alone, but maybe you can station some agents outside the perimeter?”_

_“We have a substitute, Captain, Agent 15."_

_"I never heard that name. Is it a new guy?” Steve brows knitted. It’s not old news that SHIELD has recruited young and fresh agents loyal to the country. Steve has even met them himself a couple times. Some of them were also trained by him._

_Fury smirked at Steve. Hand folded as he placed it neatly on top of the table. “It’s a she and no, she’s not new, but this will be her first big mission on the field."_

_Steve sighed. "Got it. Is she here?”_

_The door opened and distracted both Furry and Steve as a figure entered the meeting room. “Director, Captain—, I hope I am not too late for the meeting."_

_"Wait. Did I miss something?” Steve eyeing Fury back._

_“I believed you also trained her captain?” Steve nodded at Fury and let it slip. There’s a glint in Furry’s eyes, dare Steve said amusement._

_“Agent we are waiting for you. Please take a seat.” She looked at Fury eagerly and quickly took a seat in front of him. Steve sat next to her. Patiently waiting for Fury to review the plan._

_As a whole it was a pretty basic plan but they didn’t really know the target. It’s not the first time avengers deal with public events on a mission. Still, when related to actual events with a lot of people, they have different approaches. The target for this mission appeared to be harmless in any way. There was also little indication that he’s working in a group._

_“This is the update of the target’s information.” Fury handed her and Steve a folder with the shield logo emblem on it. “You, Agent, will be relocated here on the tower. Since you are new to the side of Avenger’s mission on the field, Captain Rogers will help you acclimate. I will follow up with both of you a week before the mission.”_

_“Yes, Director.” Both Steve and Agent 15 nodded at Fury. Fury left the meeting room and left her with Steve behind. Steve looked at her and could sense a mixture of nervousness and eagerness._

_It’s been quite a long time since Steve met her. She’s one of those young souls that he thinks are too pure to be involved with SHIELD and Avengers. But Steve can’t deny her attractiveness. Probably due to her innocent view of other people. He knew something about her that he, as a fossil born in the ‘40s, thinks it’s impossible to maintain these days. But maybe she’s already lost that ‘card’ of her. It’s been what, 5 years since he last met her._

_“Welcome aboard, Agent. I will be your personal tour guide.” He smiled at her reassuringly._

_“Thank you…, Captain."_

_"Please, called me Steve. We aren’t on a mission right now or debriefing. Soon as you move in, I expect we do some training so we can see how to synchronize or improve in some way."_

_-_

_When it comes to the last meeting before the mission, She and Steve were much closer than before. Not to mention that the meeting went on smoothly and they have a solid plan to proceed with non Avengers or SHIELD agents. They do another quick skim of things for the mission. Steve explained to Fury that he already asked for several types of clothing that are needed. Since it’s a high-end auction, Steve suggested they arrived as a couple and Fury agreed to it easily. “If the mission came out as a success, the only help both of you will get were from the Interpol. They need to make sure the Jewelry safe.”_

_"Agent 15, good luck on your first big mission.”_

_“Thank you, Director. I will try my best."_

_Steve talked with Fury a little bit while she excused herself to finish other things._

_Because she doesn’t have any super power and non-super soldier herself, she mostly spent her free time for more training. Try to balance physical strength and level up with technology and weaponry. Sometimes she talked with Natasha and practiced with her but not as much as with Steve._

_"Got an extra weapon?” Steve approached her from behind, trying to surprise her._

_“Cap — Steve, you should stop doing that.” She looked at him in fake annoyance, stuck her tongue out._

_“What I told you about stealthily?"_

_"That I need to be more cautious?”_

_“Yes, even at the comfort of your house.” A sly smirk was hidden by his bearded face._

_She reacted to Steve with a slight frown. She placed aside her dagger and followed Steve out of the lab when he instructed her. They sat in the lounge with beers in hand, both having drunk several bottles already. Steve spread out some stuff on the table, including their fake passports._

_Steve glanced at her, knew that she idolized him. He can clearly see it in the way she reacted to any of his instructions. She displays it so; obviously, she doesn’t realize it herself. It’s not like she doesn’t admire the rest of the Avengers, but Steve damn sure knew he got her attention mostly to himself.  
_

_“So I heard this rumor when I still trained you that you haven’t slept with anyone else. That you are—”_

_“That I’m a virgin?” She blurted. She put her beers back on the table. The movie on the screen was forgotten as Steve fully faced her on the sofa. In the past weeks, she’s relocated to the tower, Steve has been a constant presence to her that most of the time they end up watching a movie or just drinking beers silently._

_“Yeah,” Steve replied lamely, although there’s a glint of interest in his baby blue eyes._

_“Will that affect any of my credibility?” She said, her face frowned at Steve._

_“Of course not. It’s just that—,” Steve paused as he licked his upper lip, eyes full of curiosity. “— it’s pretty uncommon for people who live in this era. If it’s in the '40s, I wouldn’t really ask that. I’m not judging you by any means, I’m just,”_

_“—curious?” She continues Steve’s sentences._

_“Yes!” He answered eagerly._

_Her demeanor changed slightly. Doe’s eyes looked alerted like she was caught in the headlights. She contemplated her answer and kind of looked around. Steve definitely was not the first person who asked this question. But, since she considered him her friend now not just her superior, she really doesn’t mind explaining things._

_“For me, sex is not an oxygen. I don’t think I can’t live without it.” She stopped and glanced away._

_Steve looks at her, prying eyes never leaving her as he waits for her to continue._

_“I— I think the way our job right now kind of prevents dating in general, not that it’s impossible, but— let’s just say I haven’t met the person I want to lose my card with. Either romantically or not."_

_"Didn’t there a lot of agents in your batch? No one interests you?"_

_"I— I know other agents who slept with the other. Sometimes the girls spill the beans. Some of them will stick together, so I guess it’s good for them, but mostly it can get— pretty nasty so no. I don’t think I want one of them to be my first.” She grabbed the beer and down the rest._

_“What? Are the good Captain America will lecture me about my lack of experience?” She slurred a little bit. “To be fair, I still have other things that can help with my oxytocin production.” Steve knew that she can get mouthy when she’s drunk._

_“But nothing’s beat the real one,” Steve replied while sipping back his beers._

_“I disagree. I heard a lot of men aren’t well endowed?” Her forehead crinkled, “—and most of the time can’t really satisfy women. So there’s nothing to lose in that."_

_Steve leaned forward, his hand almost caging her next to him. In the last week of their training, she has been conditioned to work as a couple with Steve and basically didn’t mind any skin and skin contact although Steve can feel her nervousness most of the time._

_"I have a proposition for you.” The ring of his blue eyes was replaced by the darkness of his pupils._

_She nods, indicating that I am listening. Steve positioned his lips lower to her left ears while he whispered his proposition to her._

_Her eyes widened at what she heard. Steve pulled away after he told her what he had in mind._

_His lips ghosted on her, but it never landed. She can feel the puff of his breath when he spoke to her. “Think about it."_

-

"Captain…Captain Rogers, do you hear me?” Nick Fury’s authoritative voice resonated from the smartphone on Steve’s ear.

“I’m listening.” Steve used his businesslike voice immediately. He really wanted to end the call right away. 

“Wanda and Sam need some help. They found some places that were suspected as one of the Hydra experiment labs. They will pick you up in an hour.” his gravelly voice didn’t leave any objections.

“You want me to jump to the next mission right away?” Steve swiped the front of his now longer hair back. A long sighed accompanied his lack of interest. 

“Is that a complaint I heard Captain? I thought you said you don’t break a sweat in this mission, no?”

“I just thought I could have some shut eyes for a day. We will get ready.”

“Agent 15 can stay. I will need the report immediately. Are we clear?" 

With a crisp yes, Steve ended the call and packed his belongings efficiently. He lay on the bed next to her restful self under the cover—his calloused but gentle touched mapping every inch of her skin.

When his phone vibrated, Steve realized that someone was already there to pick him up. He admired her angelic face and landed soft kisses on top of her shoulder up to her neck. 

"See you soon, doll.” Steve kissed her forehead and slowly closed the hotel room door. 

— End —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, like, comment and reblog are really appreciated. Let me know what you think about this ❤️. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment and kudos are really appreciated. Let me know what you think about this :)
> 
> \---
> 
> I am @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
